


Yellowbelly

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's very tight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellowbelly

“OUCH!!! Careful, for fuck sake! I don’t like to be stabbed to death!”

“It’s a bit big…”

“A bit?! It feels like you’re pushing the Eiffel Tower up my arse!”

“Sorry, Ron. Maybe some lube?”

“You could try. It would be more comfortable.”

“Lubio Maxima! Are you ready, sweetie?”

“Plug it in and turn me on!”

“There…”

“OUCH!!! It still hurts! Why do you have to be so hard-handed?”

“THAT’S IT! IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU’RE SICK, SO DON’T TAKE IT ON ME! NOW, DON’T ACT LIKE A BABY, AND LET ME PUT THAT THERMOMETER INSIDE!”

“Y-yes, Harry, dear…”


End file.
